With development of communications service traffic, power consumption of a board becomes higher and higher. As a technology with a superb heat dissipation effect, liquid cooling heat dissipation will become a preferred solution to address high heat production. Because of a need of flexible product service configuration, maintenance, and upgrade, a board needs to have a hot swap function.
As shown in FIG. 1, which is a schematic structural diagram of a system loop of a liquid cooling apparatus, the system loop includes: aboard 101, a cold plate 102, a fast connector 103, a hose 104, a pump 105, and a heat sink 106. The board 101 is a heat source. The cold plate 102 generally has metal plates and pipes, and liquid can flow inside the cold plate 102. The cold plate 102 is closely attached to the board 101 to absorb heat of the board 101. The cold plate 102 is connected to the fast connector 103 and the pump 105 through the hose 104. The pump 105 is connected to the heat sink 106 through the hose 104. The pump 105, the heat sink 106, the fast connector 103, and the cold plate 102 are connected in serial mode through the hose to form an enclosed loop. The pump 105 provides a driving force for liquid to flow in the enclosed loop. Low-temperature liquid enters the cold plate 102, absorbs heat of the board 101, and becomes high-temperature liquid; the high-temperature liquid enters the heat sink 106 after flowing out of the cold plate 102; the high-temperature liquid releases heat in the heat sink 106 and becomes low-temperature liquid; and the low-temperature liquid flows out of the heat sink 106 and enters the cold plate 102 again, thereby forming a circle. The board 101 has an interface and may be inserted in a slot. After being inserted in a slot and powered on, the board 101 enters a ready-to-work state.
Because of a need of flexible product service configuration, maintenance, and upgrade, the board generally has a hot swap function. A liquid cooling loop also needs to be connected or disconnected (inserting the hose 104 or removing the fast connector 103) when the board is inserted or removed. According to current operation specifications and requirements, the liquid cooling loop is connected before the board is inserted, and the liquid cooling loop is disconnected after the board is removed. Currently, the insertion and removal of the board and the connection and disconnection of the liquid cooling loop are all manual operations, which are liable to a reverse sequence. Equipment may fail to work normally or even be severely damaged due to misoperation. Therefore, equipment reliability is low.